Nobody cares
by raven.kid24
Summary: When your car broke down in a middle of a second great flood and you have to stay in a scary room all night. This is rock bottom. Even if you're a the infamous raven gang. And you're no little cowards. That's what you thought.
The highway was dark and scary. There were no signs of other driver just the Camaro and the empty road. Well there were people outside the car too but they seemed to be a little lonely, lost and angry. So maybe we focus on the car? No? Okay well than it is necessary to tell that it was raining heavily. Our four boys and one girl ( yes just one girl we are in 2015) were arguing loudly and if there would have been people around they had been scared away by the fives' talking. Okay they did not scream or try to kill each other. Although Gansey would have deserved to be throw into the sea just because he had forgotten to fill the tank before they drove to California. Maybe we should call the ambulance just in case? Anyway Gansey tried to calm his friends. Good to tell they were all in all no cowards. (Wrong Gansey! Right now everybody of your friends is a coward). So this was not as easy as it sounds. They were in the middle of nowhere and did not have any cell phones or only ones which were non-functional.

(We are now in a middle of a conversation. Amen and thank you.)

"Next plan: you fucking go and vanish into the dark. Sounds good, doesn't it ?" , said Blue (the girl) to Gansey. He smiled mildly and did not mention the fact that she played the hell out of his cell phone. Ronan and Adam his friends in crime were standing next to each other and observed the conversation. Until Gansey turned his attention to them to be free of Blues angriness. ,,Do you have any plans or are you going to fall asleep next to the Pig?" Usually Gansey was a nice and very polite boy but right now his wet hair and his cold feet drove him made and angry. Maybe he should walk a mile to find his smile(No just no)… Anyway Ronan was not impressed of Gansey's bad ass tour surprisingly to tell he was right now the meaning of calmness. , "Well do you have a better idea? ", he asked his friend. " I've heard of an Motel down the street.", Adam said, trying to stop whatever should be stopped. All heads turned towards Adam who was indeed a good looking person but that was not the point right now. Maybe later who knows? "Yes down the road a real shit of a motel. People told me that it's cursed. Just in case you really want to go there." "Sounds bad." , Gansey said but they had no other possibilities. So they grabbed money , keys and jackets and went to this creepy piece of shit.

"Parrish didn't lie. It's awful here." Lynch stood together with Gansey in the lobby. There were pictures of dying people at the wall. And a skull seemed to watch them with his empty eyeholes. " You know who would like to live here? Fucking Voldemort. Really it's like we 're in the head of some real creep probably Jack the Ripper." He was forced to silence when a woman appeared through a door behind the reception. She looked pretty normal for her environment. Her blonde hair shined in the dark room when she lighted a candle. "How can I help you?" ,she asked. Even though she looked really pissed. Gansey stepped forward . "We would like to get some rooms." The woman cocked an eyebrow. "Ah ha indeed you two are looking like you fall of the arch in the middle of Noah's flood. But are you really that desperate to come here. Seems like . Yes I can give you rooms. Well I can give you one room. Because the others have to get clean." Lynch and Gansey exchanged glances. Their expressions showed deep confusion. _Do we really want to know why the rooms must be cleaned. No man I don't want to fucking know the reason okay? You even cuss in your thoughts goddamn. Don't change the subject man! We don't discuss my language in my head. Well someday you want to discuss it but I will not be there. Whatever man my head my goddamn rules. You mean no rules. Shut the fuck up Gansey. Okay we take the room. If you insist. Don't be a pussy Ronan. Whatever Dick!_

"We take it." Gansey said . The woman nodded. " Okay if you want but there's just one bed but I can bring you a mattress. Except you want to sleep together. I don't mind. If you'll know what I see every day you get tolerate to everything. Here 's the key anyway." She handed the key to Ronan. "So just go left than there's the room. Number 7 but it is on the key too. So extra mattress?" The boys just nodded. "Oh we have two people outside waiting for us therefore we need an extra mattress." Ronan said and left to get the others. Right now Gansey was alone in the room because the woman went to get what was ordered. He sat down by an ancient desk. Some magazines laid there. From the year 1967. Some death dates were written down on an extra paper which stuck in the magazines. When he shook the magazines it felt down together with an article. Gansey took the article and studied it's topic.

 **Mysterious dead in a motel**

 _ **1978/ Yesterday a woman was found in a room of the Pine Creek motel. She was stabbed to death. Her ingredients were taken from here and spread everywhere in the room. Her husband found her at one pm in the morning and immediately called the police. It was found out that the woman ran away from home and just wanted to stay a night at the motel. The husband found her by coincidence a friend of his wife told him what she knew and he ran after his wife. It is to be said that the police has no clue who could be the mysterious killer. But any hint could be helpful. If you know anything please call 78659-2897 or your police station.**_

"Bloody hell". Gansey felt sick. That seemed to get a long night. When his friends appeared they walked together to the room. __


End file.
